


written in the stars, our souls entwined

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Theo, Demisexual Corey, Hint of Allydia, Hint of Malira, Hint of Nett, Hint of Sciles, Hint of Sean/Garrett, Liam is a drunk idiot, M/M, Mason is still gay, Morey wedding, Pansexual Liam, Pride Parade, Soulmates, Thiam Pride 2020, trans josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam meets Theo Raeken in the last place he ever would have expected: the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station. He’s had a little too much to drink and Theo is definitely the reason they’re under arrest, right?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	written in the stars, our souls entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> For Mercy. I adore you.

“This is all your fault.”

Liam flexes his jaw into a scowl, glaring daggers at the other occupant of the cell. The man isn’t even looking at him. He’s sprawled across the metal bench, one leg stretched out and the other dangling from it. He’s got an arm thrown across his face and Liam is pretty sure it’s to hide the black eye that’s starting to grow. There’s a twinge of sympathy that zings through his chest and then it’s snuffed out. They wouldn’t even  _ be _ in this mess if it wasn’t for that asshole. 

“You didn’t have to get involved.” He snaps. The other man snorts in response and turns his head, green eyes opening to slits. 

“A simple thank you would suffice.” 

“Fuck you.” Liam retorts, biting down on his tongue. The other man huffs a laugh, head tipping as his eyes sweep over Liam and make him feel strangely vulnerable. 

“Maybe next time.” His lips tug into a smirk and Liam wants to punch him again. He curls his fingers into a fist and immediately shakes them back out, sighing as he slumps back against the cement wall. The moment he closes his eyes, he’s taken back to the dingy bar they’d been in almost an hour prior. He can smell cheap cologne rolling in waves off of the asshole hitting on him. He’s pulled back his fist and thrown a punch, only to find himself slugging another patron in the face. They’d been restrained almost immediately and collected by the cops, thrown into a holding cell for drunk and disorderly conduct. Liam has a pretty fuzzy grasp on the night, but it doesn’t matter. The guy across from him wasn’t pressing charges and Liam had a damn near spotless record outside of tonight’s little incident. 

“Wait.” His brain sluggishly plays back what just happened and his eyes snap open again. “Did you just hit on me?!”

“God, you’re an absolute fucking mess.” The guy groans and scrubs his hand across his face. He winces as his fingers brush over his brow and Liam sighs, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. He’s not sorry. Not at all. 

“You think  _ I’m  _ the mess? You shoved me into the bar!”

“After you fucking punched me, idiot.” The man pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs loudly. “The guy you wanted to punch wasn’t hitting on you either.” 

“Yes he was! He was all up in my space and asked for a bedroom delight-“

“That’s the fucking drink special on Tuesday nights!” Swinging his legs over the bench, he sits up and braces his elbows against his knees to stare at Liam. “Jackson wasn’t trying to get in your pants, you moron. He was trying to get drinks for himself and his husband and accidentally bumped into you at the bar.” 

“That’s not…” Liam wants to protest, but he can vaguely remember Mason and Corey ordering the same drink. “Oh. Oh shit.” 

“You seriously thought he was hitting on you?” The man snorts softly and Liam rolls his eyes. It’s not his fault! The guy had been all smiles, leaning up against the bar with his chest pressed to Liam’s side, and he’d leaned down to ask for a ‘bedroom delight.’ How the fuck was Liam supposed to know that he’d been talking to the bartender?! He huffs and flexes his arms where they’re wrapped around his chest, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He’s not going to apologize. He isn’t. 

“I...sorry?” Okay, so maybe the alcohol is still messing with his brain-to-mouth filter. He pouts and the other man chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Pretty sure we’re even with the bruises I gave your ribs and shoulders.” He licks his lips and Liam tracks the movement, wetting his own. “Theo.” 

“What?” He scrunches his brows and shakes his head. “No, I’m Liam. Do I look like a Theo?” Mason’s always said Liam looks more like a Michael or Mickey, even Henry once. That’s usually after he’s had a few drinks and is waxing poetic nonsense about past lives and alternate dimensions. 

“How much did you have to drink?” The man cocks a brow. “ _ I’m  _ Theo.”

“Oh…” That makes more sense. “Maybe a little more than I meant to.” Mason is going to kill him if he shows up hungover for his bachelor party. “I don’t suppose you have any water or meds?”

“We’re sitting in the drunk tank.” Theo reminds with a soft snort. “I don’t have anything.”

“How did you get locked in here? You’re not drunk.” Liam squints suspiciously and Theo offers a crooked grin. 

“Maybe I just hold my liquor better than you.” That’s probably true. Liam’s always been shit at holding his drinks. A flush crawls up the back of his neck and he ducks his head, feeling the heat prickling under his skin. 

“How long are we going to be held in here?” He asks, training his gaze on the floor. 

“It’s already been two hours, my guess is six more? Pretty sure the standard is eight.” That’ll put them getting out around seven in the morning. Plenty of time to go home, shower, and grab a bite to eat before he’s due for Mason’s bachelor party. It’s their last big hurrah before his wedding at the end of the week. Mason’s invited everyone to attend the big Pride parade as a group and the night will end with his wedding on the beach and all of their friends dressed in their Pride gear. Liam’s got a jacket that he’s been patching for weeks for the event and he’s got room for one more patch. He has no idea what he wants to add to it. 

“Is there anyone else here?” Liam sighs and thunks his head back against the wall. 

“It’s Beacon Hills, what do you think?” Theo asks. Fair point. Liam’s pretty sure they’ve only had a few people arrested for real crimes, nothing like the dozens that happen weekly in the bigger cities. 

“So why won’t the sheriff let us go?” Liam misses his bed. He wants to stretch out across his sheets and maybe put on a show, or fall asleep to his favorite audiobook. 

“He’s kind of got a grudge against me?” Liam lifts his head in curiosity to find Theo red in the face, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. 

“Wait a second.” He tries to sift through his memories and something niggles at the back of his mind. “Theo...as in Theo Raeken? Quarterback of the football team at Beacon Hills High?” He starts to grin as Theo’s flush deepens and his discomfort grows. “Didn’t you get into a fight with the sheriff’s kid during senior year? He threatened to arrest you in front of the whole school.”

“That was six fucking years ago and Stiles just had the wrong idea about me and Lydia.” Theo snaps. “How the fuck do you know about that?” Oh, tonight just keeps getting better and better. Liam laughs and stretches his legs out in front of himself to get even more comfortable. 

“I was there. Sophomore, two years below you. Co-captain of the lacrosse team with Scott?” He knows that Scott had been friends with Theo back in the day, but Theo’s blank expression tells him that Scott never talked about him. Rude. 

“Well, ever since the fight Sheriff Stilinski looks for any excuse he can to hold me in custody. Parking tickets, I went through a yellow light at a stoplight, I didn’t use my signal turning into my driveway…” Theo ticks off one by one and Liam can’t hide his grin. He’s heard secondhand about all of the reasons that the sheriff hates Theo. “For the record, Stiles and I are on good terms.”

“I know.” And he does. He’s not clear on all the details, but he definitely knows that. “So what you’re trying to tell me is that we’re actually being held here because of you?” His smile spreads further and Theo glares daggers at him. “It’s not my fault!” A laugh escapes him and Theo looks like he’s ready to throw something at Liam’s head. Still grinning madly, he sprawls onto his side and crosses his arms back behind his head. This is just too perfect. “I can’t wait to tell everyone that I got arrested because of Theo fucking Raeken.”

-

The excitement loses its novelty after the next hour passes. Liam grows bored of thinking about all the people he can tell and he knows that he’s definitely starting to sober up. There’s probably still alcohol in his system, but he’s got a clear head now and his mouth feels dry and gross. No one has even bothered to come and check on them and he’s pretty sure they’re going to die in this cell. Maybe. Probably not. 

After his initial laughter and giddiness is gone, Liam finds that he’s not as happy to be sharing space with Theo. He’s grateful he isn’t alone, don’t get him wrong, but Theo isn’t great company. He’s silent and brooding and Liam can see his brow wrinkling from annoyance. Liam wants to go to sleep and ignore him and pretend that Theo doesn’t exist, but he can’t. With a sigh, he pushes himself upright and gets to his feet. Theo flicks his gaze at him briefly and wordlessly moves over on the bench so that Liam can sit down. 

“Everything okay?” He finds himself asking. 

“Yeah. Just tired.” Theo presses the heels of his palms against his eyes. “I’ve got a long day tomorrow and this does not help things.” A dry laugh escapes him and Liam nods in sympathy. 

“Trust me, I get it. I’ve got a bachelor party tomorrow and my best friend will kill me if I show up hungover and exhausted.” Theo gives him an odd look and his brows scrunch together. “What?”

“Bachelor’s party for Mason Hewitt?”

“No fucking way…”

“Corey’s my best friend and brother.” Theo says, a grin tugging at his lips. “Adopted brother, but still.”

“Huh.” Liam vaguely remembers Corey going into foster care at fifteen. He’d been working two jobs while trying to continue in high school and missed tons of class while trying to go to all of his court dates. He’d never asked about the family who adopted him. Corey was extremely private about that kind of thing and Liam got the feeling that Mason was the only one who knew the truth. It wasn’t that Corey was embarrassed that he’d been adopted. But Liam knew his parents had been addicts and that Corey had been working his ass off to get away from them. “I didn’t see you at any of the wedding stuff. Aren’t you his best man?”

“I wasn’t available most days. I’m a bartender. Sleeping in the day is kind of my thing.” Theo shrugs one shoulder, his smile a little sheepish. “I helped Corey get fitted into his suit. Does that count?”

“Sure.” Liam pats him on the knee and Theo arcs a brow at him. “What?”

“You...never mind.” The tips of his ears are pink and Liam wants to see it spread. He licks his lips, tilting his head to the side. 

“Huh.”

“What now?” Theo groans. From this close, Liam swears that he can see flecks of gold in Theo’s green eyes. Maybe a bit of blue as well. They’re absolutely mesmerizing. 

“You’re hot.” He blurts out. Apparently his brain-to-mouth filter still isn’t working. Theo laughs at that, his eyes widening a fraction, and Liam licks his lips. “Do you wanna make out?” 

“Depends.” Theo hedges, raising his brow. “How sober are you?”

“Almost one hundred percent.” Liam says after a moment. “My mouth kind of tastes like sandpaper though. Will that be an issue?” Theo snorts and shakes his head, eyes glittering with amusement. “Do you think we can get arrested again?”

“I don’t doubt it.” Theo mutters, but there’s a smile growing. He cups the back of Liam’s neck and leans in, resting their foreheads together. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Grinning, Liam leans in and closes the distance between them. It’s awkward at first. Liam wasn’t kidding when he said that his mouth felt like the desert. But Theo’s got a skilled tongue and a way to make Liam forget his every thought. His hands find Theo’s chest and he grips the front of his shirt, hauling him in as close as they can get. Theo quietly huffs a laugh against the corner of his lips and Liam chases it, fucking his tongue past Theo’s mouth. 

It escalates from there. Liam’s pants are growing impossibly tight and he shifts on the bench, forcing Theo to move so that Liam can properly straddle him. He grinds down shamelessly and Theo goes perfectly still, his breath hitching. “Oh. Shit, did I fuck up?” Liam tries to get up and ends up falling, landing on his ass staring up at Theo. The other touches his swollen lips and shakes his head, looking bemused. 

“Nah. Not really. Just…” Theo tugs a hand back through his hair and offers a half-shrug. “I’m ace? So. Yeah.”

“Oh.” Liam wracks his brain to pull up everything he knows about asexuality but he’s drawing a pretty big blank. “That’s no sex, right? Shit, or is that demi?”

“It’s a little different for everyone.” Theo says with a rough chuckle. “For me, it’s more of a sex-repulsion kind of thing? I don’t mind jerking off or helping someone else with it, but I don’t want to have sex. And the jerking off can be hit or miss.”

“Oh, nice! Well, not nice. Not that it’s a bad thing. I just…” Liam groans and slaps his palms over his face. “Oh god, just strike me down now.”

“You’re taking it surprisingly well.” Theo says. Liam splits his fingers apart and watches Theo between them. 

“I respect boundaries and shit. Pansexual here.” He waves one hand and Theo grins. 

“Yeah?” 

“Dude. I’m pretty sure no one in the wedding party is straight.” Liam says. “Oh! I didn’t, like, fuck up too badly because you’re ace, did I?” He sits criss-cross and drapes his elbows over his knees, trying his best to hide his erection. 

“I would have told you if you did.” Theo promises. With a smile like that, Liam can’t help but believe him. 

Surprisingly, things aren’t awkward after that. Liam eventually rejoins Theo on the bench and they make out a few more times, far more careful than before. Well, Liam is careful. He slides across the bench each time he starts getting too invested and Theo calls him an idiot, still wearing that ridiculous smile. Between trading kisses, Theo tells him stories about working at the bar and Liam hangs on every word. He tells Theo that he’s working on getting his doctorate so he can work in a museum and give lectures about the ancient Greeks. Theo lets him go off on historical tangents, never once cutting him off or looking bored. 

It’s a damn shame when Sheriff Stilinski comes to let them out. He doesn’t want to go home, even though he knows he’ll see Theo again in a few hours. There’s something between them though and he wants to be able to explore it. They’ve talked about Theo’s cat and late nights playing video games, the new planetarium that they both want to visit but haven’t gotten around to, and so much more. Liam knows that Theo is completely comfortable in his sexuality, not just with how easily he talked about it but that he wasn’t afraid to throw it out there to a stranger. That took courage and confidence and it was sexy and endearing. Liam hadn’t been able to identify his own sexuality until after college, not out of fear of coming out but because of a lack of resources. He fondly remembers the hours he spent researching with Mason and the different LGBTQIA+ meetings he’d attended before he’d figure it out. He knows labels are fluid and they don’t make him who he is, but he likes the comfort that it gives him. 

They get their belongings back and Liam stalls them at the water fountain, gulping it down as he tries to find new ways to keep Theo around. When he wipes his hand across his mouth and straightens up, Theo is watching him with soft eyes. “Hey. Do you want to go get some waffles or something?” Liam checks the time on his phone, already nodding. It’s barely past six in the morning. Plenty of time to eat and go home and shower and be somewhat presentable for Mason’s party. 

“I’d love that. I’m so fucking hungry.” His stomach rumbles in agreement and Theo grins, holding open the front door to the station. Squinting against the rising sun, Liam walks out and stares at the parking lot in dismay. “How are we getting there?” He’s pretty sure his car is still back at the bar. 

“I’ll call us an Uber.” Theo steps away with his phone and Liam grins to himself. He never imagined getting out of the drunk tank and having a date with Theo, but he likes the way that things have turned out. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll get the chance to explore this something special. 

-

“How can you still be hungry?” Theo stares at him in disbelief as Liam shoves another piece of bacon in his mouth. 

“It was a long night and I’m pretty sure that I didn’t have dinner last night?” Liam shrugs one shoulder and bumps his ankle against Theo’s. “Are you going to finish your omelet?”

“You disgust me.” Theo doesn’t stop grinning as he slides his plate across the table and Liam dives in. 

“Look, I cannot help the fact that my stomach is a bottomless pit. This is exactly why I don’t do dates that involve food.” Liam gestures with his fork.

“So what is this? Not a date?” Leaning forward on his elbows, Theo regards him with a soft smirk. Liam knocks their knees together and grins. 

“This is different. It’s nice. You’re nice.” 

“Is nice all that I am?”

“Sexy, funny, full of yourself…” Liam ticks off. Theo laughs and his face lights up. Liam wants to see that again and again, preferably for the rest of his life. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight or anything, but he does believe in soul mates. The more they talk, the more that Liam feels like Theo could be his. “Why are you fishing for compliments?”

“I’m not.” Theo’s cheeks darken. “Just trying to figure you out. You know, Corey’s talked about you before.” He admits. 

“Thought you didn’t know who I was?”

“I never said that. You jumping to conclusions?” Theo raises a brow and Liam flushes. Okay, so maybe he had. “I don’t remember you from school, but I do know who you are. Corey told me once about you kicking someone’s ass for being a jerk to him. He told me I’d probably get along with Mason’s best friend because he was just as reckless as me. Think he said you had red hair at the time and piercings?” 

“Oh, freshman year of college. I was trying to find myself.” Liam chuckles. “Had a few ear piercings and kept my hair bright red pretty much all year. Buzzed it off sophomore year when I started to chill out. I was going through a phase. A lot of them.”

“We’ve all been there.” Theo murmurs. Liam looks up, smiling at what he sees reflected in those soft green eyes. 

“Yeah? Well, I think I’ve found myself now. Pansexual, soon-to-be in possession of a doctorate degree, and a total dork.”

“I can certainly agree with that.” Theo’s gaze flicks down and Liam leans in, feeling breath ghost across his lips. “This okay?”

“Just fucking kiss me before I punch you again.” He captures Theo’s soft laugh with his lips and swears that he’s never going to let go. 

-

Liam carefully tucks the cord around the handle of his iron and puts it away, stretching up on his tiptoes to get it on the rack above his laundry machine. He leaves his project to cool down and strips on his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes that he probably won’t pick up for two days. He showers quickly, all too eager to get dressed for the parade and see Theo again, and he has to put in a concentrated effort to dry off before he goes back to his bedroom. He throws on his favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, cut all along his thighs and calves to show off more skin than they cover. Rummaging through his closet, he finds the hangar that’s holding his Pride shirt and grins as he tosses it onto the bed. It’s got a full moon and two crescent moons on either side, the colors of the pansexual flag across it.  _ Not a phase _ is written under the moons. Mason had gotten it for him when he’d first found his identity and it’s been a favorite ever since. It feels fitting to wear it on Mason’s wedding day. 

He throws it on and pockets his keys, wallet, and phone before walking out of his bedroom and hitting the lights. Picking up a light denim jacket from the table, he takes a moment to marvel at the patches that he’s pressed on himself. His first was the giant pride flag across the back of the jacket, something he’d collected during his first parade. But over the past few weeks, he’s been adding to it. There’s the peace symbol on his right bicep in the colors of the pride flag. Another patch of the phases on the moon in pan colors. A Ravenclaw crest, the word  _ Human _ with each letter colored a different LGBTQIA+ flag, and his personal favorite: a pair of lips being bitten while dripping yellow, pink, and blue. 

He’s a little disappointed that his Parental Advisory patch didn’t make it in the mail on time, but Kira managed to print him a sticker to slap on his chest where the patch will eventually live. It has the colors of his flag on the bottom left corner and says  _ This user is pansexual _ under the warning. He’s absolutely in love with it and knows that the patch will only be that much better. But still, nothing can top the feeling of elation he gets when he touches his latest patch. 

It’s a circular patch with the asexual flag on it, a pansexual colored heart resting over it. It’s the boldest statement to date. He rubs his forefinger and thumb across it, grinning. He knows that Theo will see it and understand. They’ve got a connection that neither understands, but Liam is pretty sure that they’re soulmates. He hasn’t said the words aloud, but he knows in his gut that Theo feels the same. They’ve spent every night for the past three days staying up until it’s two in the morning talking on the phone. Liam has fallen asleep every time to Theo’s soft voice. He knows that Theo is his person and they’re going to make history together. 

Locking up his apartment, he jogs downstairs and steps out into the shining sun. It’s a perfect day for the parade and a beach wedding at the very end. Grinning to himself, he walks a few blocks to where Mason and Corey live and finds them making out against the side of their building. “Hey, save that shit for the wedding!” He calls out, whistling at them. Mason flips him off and Corey breaks the kiss, flushing all over. 

“You’re early!”

“I’m right on time.” Liam corrects with a grin. 

“You’re always fifteen minutes late.” Corey squirms under his raised brow and Liam drops his gaze to where Mason definitely has a hand down Corey’s pants. 

“For fuck’s sake!” He laughs and turns away, throwing his hands up to the sky. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Sorry, babe,” Mason murmurs. He hears him give Corey a quick kiss and then the sound of a zipper being pulled up. “You didn’t even tell us you were on your way,” he accuses. 

“I’m not the one who had his hand down someone’s pants!” Laughing, Liam turns back to them and shakes his head. “Are you two seriously that desperate for some action?”

“We  _ are _ getting married today.” Mason grins and waggles his brows. 

“Exactly. Plenty of time for you to fuck like rabbits later.” Liam sighs, a fond smile tugging at his lips. Corey’s currently rocking a shirt that says Demi and has a checklist under it that says  _ sexual _ and  _ god _ with both checked off. Mason’s got a tank top that has the pride flag across it and his own patchwork denim jacket that’s a lighter wash than Liam’s, nearly every inch covered in different pride patches. Liam’s pretty fond of the Cupid that’s shooting pride arrows, a gift that he’d given Mason a few years back. He smiles as he admires both of them and crosses his arms over his chest. “So, when’s everyone else getting here?”

“Fifteen minutes. Sean and Garrett are going to meet us at the coffee shop when we pass it and Brett and Nolan won’t be there until the ceremony, they’ve got a birthday party for Brett’s sister on the other end of town. But Scott and Stiles will be here soon, with Lydia and Allison joining them, and Kira and Malia coming right after. Too many to squeeze into Roscoe.” Mason tells him. 

“And Theo?” Liam blurts out. His best friend shoots him a smug smile and looks at Corey. 

“I told you he’d ask. Blow job tonight.” Mason looks so damn pleased with himself that Liam can’t help but laugh. 

“Did you make bets about this?”

“It was obvious you guys were smitten at our bachelor’s party the other day. Corey’s already asked Theo when he’s going to propose.” Mason grins. “Seriously, man. I’m happy for you.”

“Good.” Biting down on his lip, Liam turns to Corey. “You’re okay with this?”

“I couldn’t picture Theo with a better guy.” He says, smiling. The words are so sincere that Liam’s heart does something ridiculous and his face feels warm. “Hey. That’s new.” He taps a finger against the circular patch that rests close to Liam’s heart. “Is that…?”

“For him? Yeah, it is. Is it dumb?” He asks. 

“You met while drunk and under arrest. Pretty sure nothing is more dumb than that.” Mason snorts softly. Liam’s inclined to agree and he rubs at the back of his neck. 

“I’m pretty sure he and I are meant for each other, you know? Like the two of you.” He admits softly. Mason’s expression becomes gentle and he sets his hands on Liam’s shoulders while holding his gaze. 

“Then go for it.”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily.” Liam says. At Mason’s furrowed brow, he laughs and claps a hand on his upper back. “You avoided my question. Where is he?”

“Upstairs in our loft with Josh.” Corey answers. “They wanted to decorate for tonight before we go on our honeymoon.”

“Can I go up and see them?” Liam asks, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Fuck yes, please go.” Mason gently shoved him with a grin. “Take your time. We’ve got at least ten minutes before the others show up.”

“Plenty of time for you to jerk Corey off in public. Naughty boy.” Liam winks and grins at the pair of them before he swings around, heading for the building. He knocks twice on the door and lets himself inside. “Theo? Josh?” He calls out.

“Upstairs! Are you alone?” Josh answers. 

“Yeah!” He toes off his sneakers and jogs up the stairs, whistling as he sees Josh stringing up fairy lights while Theo covers the bed in flower petals. “Damn, it looks great in here.” He says, grinning as he sees candles and lube sitting out on the nightstand.

“Thanks! We just wanted to do something small for them before tonight.” Josh finishes hanging the lights and steps back, turning and giving Liam a one-armed hug. “How have you been?” He asks.

“Good, good. No complaints.” He says, clapping him on the side and stepping back to admire his look. He’s got black skinny jeans that are painted with the colors of the trans flag and a tank top with a penguin with a Mohawk that’s colored like the flag. Liam’s pretty sure this is his third year on injections and he’d gotten top surgery in the spring. “You doing good?”

“Better than good.” Josh grins and hugs him again before stepping back. Theo steps forward, sliding his hands into his pockets. Liam wants to call him out on not wearing a pride shirt, but then he sees the paint across Theo’s face and grins even bigger.

“Ace moons?” There’s a painting across Theo’s forehead and he can still see a hint of purple across the corner of Theo’s brow. “Shit, man. I didn’t realize I hit you so hard.”

“Lies,” Theo says as he shifts closer. “Hey. I dig the jacket.” He murmurs. Before Liam can show off his latest patch, Theo kisses him and all thoughts seem to disappear. He grabs the front of Theo’s gray shirt and hauls him closer, deepening the kiss with a positively filthy moan. It isn’t until Josh clears his throat that he’s reminded they aren’t alone and he pulls back with flushed cheeks. 

“Where’s your pride shirt?” Liam asks, pressing their foreheads together.

“Didn’t come in the mail on time.” Theo murmurs. He laughs and presses a kiss to the corner of Theo’s mouth as his lips quirk in confusion. “What?”

“Had a similar problem. One of my patches didn’t come on time.” He explains with another kiss. How the hell are anyone’s lips this soft? He nips at them lightly with his teeth and Theo hisses.

“Behave yourself,” he whispers.

“When it comes to you? Never.” Liam slides his arms around Theo and squeezes his ass, kissing him again. “This okay?”

“I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”

“As hot as watching the two of you is, I think we should head outside.” Josh interrupts. 

“I wouldn’t,” Liam advises. “Mason had a hand down Corey’s pants when I got here. I think they need release before everyone gets here.”

“So fucking gross.” Theo wrinkles his nose, but there’s a grin on his face that tells Liam he really isn’t bothered by it. He files it under things he now knows about Theo and forces himself to step back and give the other man some space. Theo doesn’t let him get far, catching the sleeve of his jacket and holding him there as he runs his fingers against one of the patches. “You said you did all of these, right?”

“I did.” Liam beams with pride. “But I think my newest one might be my favorite.” He turns a little, gripping Theo’s wrist and leading him to the circular patch. He watches the other man while holding his breath, Theo’s features softening until he lifts shiny eyes to look at Liam.

“Yeah?” He asks, tracing the pansexual heart.

“Only if you want me,” he says. Theo crushes their mouths together in answer and Liam swears that he’s floating on cloud nine.

The parade is one of the most beautiful things that Liam’s ever seen. Maybe it’s an exaggeration, but he feels fucking invincible with Theo holding his hand as they make their way down the streets. He buys himself two new patches for his jacket, an asexual koala bear carrying a pansexual colored heart and a patch that says  _ hearts not parts _ with every letter a different colored LGBTQIA+ flag. He also buys Theo a leather corded bracelet that’s in the colors of the ace flag and a set of stickers that he plasters all over his gray shirt. Garrett and Sean mercilessly tease them and Theo flips them off each time he kisses Liam, but no one tells them to stop. It’s the most magical fucking thing in the world and Liam is convinced that he can get drunk from those sweet kisses. 

The beach is a little crowded when they arrive, plenty of people gathered to watch the sunset. As Scott clears an area for them to gather along the edge of the water, Liam steals Theo aside to kiss him senseless. He keeps his hand firmly above the waist, but they’re definitely under Theo’s shirt mapping every inch of muscle that he touches. Theo groans into his mouth and sucks on his tongue, making Liam dizzy with need. He pulls back with a sheepish grin and keeps their foreheads together, brushing noses with the other man. 

“Can I tell you something crazy?” He asks, sliding a hand down Theo’s back and drawing a lazy circle against the dip in his spine. 

“Depends on how crazy.” Theo murmurs, green eyes shining with amusement. 

“I’ve known you less than a week and I’m pretty sure I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I’m addicted to you. Is that crazy? That you feel like you’re the one for me?” Liam asks, a breathless laugh escaping that feels borderline hysterical. 

“Nah,” Theo answers with a slow smirk curling his lips. “Not if I feel the same way.”

“Oh. Really?” Liam feels the flush crawling up his neck. Theo cups his face and kisses him, stealing away all thoughts. He tangles his fingers in Theo’s shirt and feels some of the stickers wrinkling under his touch. His head starts to spin and Theo pulls back with a lopsided grin, moving one hand to squeeze the back of his neck. 

“Liam? Do you believe in soulmates?” He asks. 

“I do now.” Unable to stop grinning, he leans in and seals their lips together for another kiss. There’s fireworks in the background and children playing in the sand, but all Liam can focus on is how perfect this moment is. With Theo bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun, Liam swears that he’s an ethereal being. He kisses him again and again until Mason yells for them and grins, stepping away and grabbing Theo’s hand. Together, with the sun setting on this new beginning, Liam feels like his heart has found its home. 


End file.
